


for anything more

by skirt



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Poetry, Trans Male Character, it's in a sort of poetic form i guess, kind of, trans!wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if he is honest with himself,<br/>he would admit that<br/>his body feels so incorrect</p>
            </blockquote>





	for anything more

if he is honest with himself,  
he would admit that  
his body feels so incorrect,  
that it feels very wrong  
and needs to be fixed.

but he is not honest.  
and he prefers it that way;  
he denies the truth  
but it comes back as a bitter reminder  
every time his hands brush his too-wide hips  
or he looks down and sees  
what should not exist;  
every time he is called a girl  
or called by the wrong name,  
he feels as if he’s falling  
and there’s nothing to grab onto  
until  
he hits the bottom  
and it only gets worse from there.

it hurts more than he could have ever imagined.  
but sometimes,  
he’s glad that he forgot  
just what that fall feels like.

he thinks that maybe  
bebe stevens helped him feel like  
no,  
there was nothing wrong.  
that his body was fine  
just the way it was.

the slide of her fingers  
across the back of his neck   
wrote comfort into his bones  
and the touch of her lips  
so very gently on his  
served as a reminder  
that there was no reason  
to be ashamed.

her grin healed  
and her laugh stitched up  
the pieces of his dysphoric soul.

he could not have asked for anything more.


End file.
